Wearable computing devices, such as those with head-mounted displays, provide a variety of user conveniences, such as portability and on-the-go access to information. Wearable computing devices, more particularly those with head-mounted displays, enable users to view electronic information, and sometimes interact with the computing device while otherwise remaining engaged in other tasks. Some head-mounted displays are configured for hands-free use, employing features such as operations activated based on detected voice command, head gestures, or optically-detected hand gestures. Such devices can be beneficial to industries requiring easy access to information while remaining hands-free.